1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tiled display rotational assembly. More specifically, it is directed to a system for more easily mounting and assembling a tiled display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tiled display is a composite display comprised of several smaller displays that, once arranged and aligned properly, can be controlled as one large display, as an array of separate displays, or some combination of both. When a tiled display is being used as one large display, having even a single individual display out of alignment can ruin the image. Typically, installing a tiled display is difficult and precise work since each individual display “tile” in the tiled display must be stacked and/or aligned separately.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,521 discloses a system for arranging displays into an array using a frame into which each display must be inserted individually and adjusted laboriously before the tiled display is ready for use. The on-site installation of such as tiled display is difficult and time-consuming.
It would be advantageous to have a system for mounting a tiled display that is easier and faster than currently provided for in the prior art. It would be especially advantageous to have a system for mounting a tiled display that allows the mounting and alignment of more than one individual display simultaneously.